Fishing with friends
}} is one of the events in Candy Crush Jelly Saga. It is only available on the mobile version. Instruction Splashing new event! Collaborate with your team to reel in sweet rewards! Current= :;From August 30, 2018 In this event, the player will create candy fish in any levels. Candy fish will be collected after the player completes the level. Each candy fish they created will be counted as 1''. This event will choose 10 best players to enter your team. There are three stages of rewards, it means the player needs to create an amount of candy fish required in this event. After this event ends, players who caught at least 1 fish will get rewards. But if the event ended after players access to, they won't give any rewards. However, if the team catches all candy fish required in this event, each player of the team (expect players who didn't catch any fish) will get rewards and the event will immediately end. For the player who doesn't catch any fish yet, a banner "Catch 1 (2 or 3) fish to get rewards" will appear (In this banner, it will show number of target to catch fish). If they don't catch more fish after event ends, they won't get any rewards. This was added with the aim to make fair to the player who always caught fish during the event. |-| Version 1= :;From August 9, 2017 In this event, the player will create candy fish in any levels. Candy fish will be collected after the player completes the level. Each candy fish they created will be counted as ''1. This event will choose 10 best players to enter your team. There are three stages of rewards, it means the player needs to create an amount of candy fish required in this event. After this event ends, all 10 players will get rewards that they caught candy fish. But if the event ended after players access to, they won't give any rewards. However, if the team catches all candy fish required in this event, each player of the team will get rewards and the event will immediately end. Reward Trivia *Candy fish created from color bomb/coloring candy combinations or Sugar Crush effect won't be counted. *This event can still work without requiring an Internet connection. **Although this event allows the player to collect candy fish without the Internet, they still need to be online to play with their team and get the reward. **On October 2 2019, the player can get rewards without Internet connection *On October 5, 2017, the event allows the player to preview the amount of candy fish that they collected after Sugar Crush ended. You can tap on the screen to skip that preview. **The position of event icon to preview the amount of candy fish was changed on February 8, 2018. **It was changed again on August 30, 2018. A progress bar was added under the event icon. *On August 30, 2018, the event had a few changes: **Progress bar and Leaderboard were separated into 2 tabs. **Lines were added on the progress bar to show the goal in fishing. **A banner "Collect 1 fish to get rewards" was added to separate between the player who caught fish and the player who hasn't caught any fish yet. **The reward was under the progress bar to notify the player the next reward they can get. Countdown event was under the progress bar, too. **The leaderboard will auto-adjust the order of players as soon as they enter the event. Gallery Gallery= Fishing with friends cover.png|Splashing NEW event! �� Collect fish with your team to reel in sweet rewards! Start the fishing NOW! Ends Saturday 23rd September at 11am CET |-| Screen= Fishing with friends info.png|Info Fishing with friends loading screen.png|Loading screen Fishing with friends loading screen.gif|Loading screen (animation) Fishing with friends leaderboard.png|Leaderboard Fishing with friends leaderboard 2 starter.png|Leaderboard 2 (with a purple ribbon) Fishing with friends leaderboard 2.png|Leaderboard 2 Fishing with friends leaderboard landscape mode.png|Leaderboard (landscape) Fishing with friends leaderboard info.png|Leaderboard info Fishing with friends candy fish created.png|When candy fish is created Fishing with friends candy fish counted.png|Candy fish is counted Fishing with friends give up now.png|Give up now? Fishing with friends give up now with Star Chase.jpg|Give up now? (include Star Chase) Confirm Exit with Fishing with friends.jpg|Confirm Exit Confirm Exit with Star Chase and Fishing with friends.jpg|Confirm Exit with Star Chase Fishing with friends amount preview 1.jpg|Candy fish collected preview Fishing with friends amount preview 2.png|Candy fish collected preview 2 Fishing with friends amount preview 3.png|Candy fish collected preview 3 Fishing with friends Internet requirement.jpg|Internet requirement Fishing with friends Internet requirement 2.png|Internet requirement 2 Fishing with friends opened gift icon.jpg|Get your reward! Fishing with friends trophy gift icon.png|Event complete! Fishing with friends Ending soon.jpg|Ending soon! Fishinh with friends player notificaion.jpg|Hurry up! Fishing with friends Oh no.png|Oh no... Fishing with friends Oh no 2.jpg|Oh no... Fishing with friends Event over 1.png|Event over! Fishing with friends finish fishing.jpg|Event finished |-| Reward= Fishing with friends reward 1.png|Reward 1 Fishing with friends reward 2.png|Reward 2 Fishing with friends reward 1+2.jpg|Reward 1 & 2 Fishing with friends reward 3-1.png|Reward 3 (1) (old) Fishing with friends reward 3-2.png|Reward 3 (2) (old) Fishing with friends reward 3 (v2).png|Reward 3 |-| Animation= Fishing with friends intro character animation.gif|Odus, Jenny and Misty (animation) Fishing with friends leaderboard character animation.gif|Leaderboard Fishing with friends claim prize character animation.gif|Claim prize Fishing with friends event complete character animation.gif|Event complete |-| Item= Fish board icon.png Fishing with friends fish board.png fishing with friends sprite v1-46-9.png|v1.46.9 fishing with friends sprite v2-9-12.png|v2.9.12 References You can refer some favorite levels before joining this event in this article: Fishing with friends/Best levels